1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling home appliances using zigbee wireless communication; and, more particularly, to a home appliances controlling apparatus and method that a user can easily control a plurality of home appliances by using a wireless network based integrated remote control by forming Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) using zigbee wireless communication, transferring a control message upon home appliances control request of the user transferred through the WPAN based on a control profile corresponding to product information of each home appliance to the home appliance, transforming the control message into an infrared ray remote control signal, and transferring the control message to the home appliances.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program for MIC/IITA [2005-S-112-02, “A Development of Open Home Network Framework Technologies”].
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional home appliances control technology stores a control code for controlling a plurality of home appliances in a memory inside a unification remote control, transforms the stored control code according to the home appliance, and controls a plurality of home appliances. There is a problem that a user can change the control code according to each home appliance only when the user searches every home appliance in a list of a plurality of home appliances and manually selects a corresponding menu.